Indigo race
In order to understand what the Fifth Worlder or Indigo race is, we need to understand first what race is, the origins of the concept, and what it means today. Race serves to group members of a species that have, for a period of time, become geographically or genetically isolated from other members of that species, and as a result have diverged genetically and developed certain shared characteristics that differentiate them from the others. The practice of dividing humans into races emerged during the Enlightenment as a way of justifying the slavery and oppression forced by European nationals on non-European nationals, a justification which was otherwise impossible from a purely humane standpoint. In the United States in the 19th century African-Americans, Native Americans, and European-Americans were each classified as different races. But the criteria for membership in these races were radically different. The government considered anyone with "one drop" of Black blood to be Black. In contrast, Indians were defined by a certain percentage of "Indian blood". And to be White one had to have "pure" White ancestry. These differing criteria for membership in particular races had little to do with biology, and much to do with political relations between Blacks and Indians on the one hand, and Whites on the other. By these criteria it was very easy for a child to be categorized as Black. This in all likelihood reflects the requirements of the slave economy of the US South, for the vast majority of slaves were classified as Black. Even the child of an enslaved African woman and a White master was considered Black, or "of African descent." More importantly, such a child would be a slave. In comparison, it was harder for a child to be classified as Indian. After a few generations of interracial marriages, a child might not be considered Indian at all. This in all likelihood reflects the requirements of the US economy during the period of westward expansion, although the greater outward similarity of "Whites" and "Indians" surely played a part in this different treatment. Indians had treaty rights to land, but if an individual with one Indian great-grandparent was no longer classified as Indian, they would lose special rights to land. In the early to the middle 20th century many scientists began questioning previously accepted causal relationships between biological and cultural attributes. Some scientists even began questioning the taxonomic validity of race attribution. In the decades immediately after the Second World War, some came to reject the concept of race as a biological fact altogether, at least as it applies to humans. While many social scientists today view race as a social construct, a growing number of biologists believe that the tendency to view races as a social construct, and not as biologically significant, is incorrect, and influenced not by science, but by racial politics and political correctness. Vincent Sarich and Frank Miele, in Race: The Reality of Human Differences, note that "racial differences in humans exceed the differences that separate subspecies or even species in such other primates as gorillas and chimpanzees," and hold that "race is a biologically real phenomenon with important consequences". Today historians, anthropologists, and social scientists are apt to describe the notion of race as it applies to human beings as a "social construct," and prefer to use the concept of "population," which can be given a clear operational definition. Yet the concept of biological race has proved resilient especially among biologists, and is still used in day-to-day speech even among those who, when questioned, reject the formal existence of race. To determine the degree of relatedness among populations, state-of-the-art geneticists today rely on tiny variations, or polymorphisms in the DNA — specifically in the sequence of base pairs, the building blocks of DNA. Polymorphisms that occur at different frequencies around the world can be used to sort people roughly into groups. One useful class of polymorphisms consists of Alus, short pieces of DNA that are similar in sequence to one another. If two people have the same Alu sequence at the same spot in their genome, they must be descended from a common ancestor who gave them that specific segment of DNA. Noah A. Rosenberg and Jonathan K. Pritchard assayed approximately 375 polymorphisms called "short tandem repeats" in more than 1,000 people from 52 ethnic groups in Africa, Asia, Europe, and the Americas. By looking at the varying frequencies of these polymorphisms, they were able to distinguish five different groups of people whose ancestors were typically isolated by oceans, deserts, or mountains: sub-Saharan Africans; Europeans and Asians west of the Himalayas; East Asians; inhabitants of New Guinea and Melanesia; and Native Americans. They were also able to identify subgroups within each member's self-reported ethnicity. These populations correspond roughly with Blumenbach's 19th-century classification of race into Ethiopian (Black), Caucasian (White), Mongolian (Yellow), Malayan (Brown), and American (Red) races. The Fifthworlder (Indigo) or sixth root race was discovered by husband and wife team Lee Carroll and Jan Tober, and first popularized by the book, The Indigo Children. Carroll also claims to be a channeler for "Kryon," a spiritual entity who predicted the coming of the Indigo Children. The authors say that "the Indigo Child is a boy or girl who displays a new and unusual set of psychological attributes, revealing a pattern of behavior generally undocumented before." They advise parents to avoid medication on these children, often misdiagnosed with Attention-Deficit Hyperactivity Disorder (ADHD). Carroll and Tobers' views are representative of a small number of fringe psychologists and New Age writers who refer to this alleged new race of children, sometimes claiming them to be space aliens. Indigo children are referred to as such, not because of the colour of their skin, but because it is claimed that Indigos appear to have an indigo-coloured aura. Common criticisms of the Indigo Children hypothesis include that it is more pseudoscience than a serious scientific way of understanding social changes. In contrast, the people who believe in this concept, and who think that Carroll and Tober may actually be perceiving human evolution happening right before our very eyes, would rather classify the Indigo Children hypothesis as a protoscience, rather than a pseudoscience. There is anecdotal evidence that Indigos are different indeed, especially because of their unusual character traits. Unlike other children, who often respond to the negative and demeaning psychology of adults, often with undesireable consequences for their self-esteem later on in life, these children cannot be humbled in any way, will see the deception in a parent's attempt to discipline them in such ways, and they even behave like royalty! They are not like other children in that they adapt to the realities of the world before them in order to fit-in through peer pressure, but are "system busters," unconforming to any system. Indigos appear so adult-like even as children, that they seem to have obliterated the traditional generation gap! There is also evidence that some DNA changes may have occurred that differentiate the 5 traditional races from the Indigo race. Like many races are attracted to their own kind, Indigos too seem antisocial unless they are with their own kind. If there are no others of like consciousness around them, they often turn inward, feeling like no other human understands them. Indigos often use the Internet like an eighth continent to socialise with one another, so while White people can be categorised has originating in the continent of Europe, Indigos appear to have come from a place where Roman Law isn't in effect! (Read article on the differences between Roman and Cesidian law.) Among other differences probably due to major DNA changes, the liver of Indigos appears to be different as well, designed to eat, of all things, junk food! Indigos also have IQs that average around 130 (the average IQ of South Korea, the nation with the highest average IQ in the world, is 106, so the Indigo average is extraordinary, and roughly 2 standard deviations above the US norm), and many of these kids have IQs that are way up in the genius range at 160 or higher. These children also appear to have very heightened psychic abilities. They can literally read their parents' minds, and often do, especially when they are being deceived! The Indigo race is thus very real, and Indigos seem to have a specific purpose on Earth, quite unlike that of other races or generations of children. They are here to change the world, and they will do whatever it takes, including sacrificing themselves in the process when necessary. Indigo children are incarnating to help us climb out of the planet-wide morass that has been created over the centuries. My advice for the parents of these children is to love them unconditionally, even though you may not always understand them. Do not belittle them or treat them disrespectfully. Support them in their endeavours to create a higher level of living, even if their attempts seem impractical, or not great career moves in your best judgment. Since Indigos are also very spiritual human beings, they will impact every level of society, and will leave no stone unturned in their efforts to move planetary consciousness higher in the spiritual realm. Indigos are the "Great Engine" that the "spark plug" Pahana will ignite, and when that engine is ignited, the world itself will change, and never be the same again! To quote Dr. Richard Boylan: ::What will the Fifth World to which we are headed be like? The Prophecy gives a brief glimpse of what is in store. "Those who take no part in the making of world division by ideology are ready to resume life in another World, be they of the Black, White, Red or Yellow race. They are all one, brothers (and sisters)." As for this Fourth World, "Material matters will be destroyed by spiritual beings, who shall remain to create one world and one nation under one power, that of the Creator." The Prophecy goes on to declare the stage we are in now. "The emergence to the future Fifth World has begun. It is being made of the humble people of little nations, tribes and racial minorities. You can read this in the Earth itself." External links * The Indigo Race * About the Homo sapiens ethicus (aka Homo noeticus), Google Scholar, 2011 *''The Indigo Children: New Age Experimentation with Self and Science'', Beth Singler, Routledge, 5 October 2017 Category:Micronations Category:Fifth World Category:Neologism